


Best Friends

by KircheFuchs



Series: The Little Things (A Tinsworth AU) [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Francesca is a good friend, He finally figures out his feelings, M/M, Ricky loves baking cuz I said so, Tins and Fran are childhood friends, Tinsley is oblivious, Tinsley's first name is Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KircheFuchs/pseuds/KircheFuchs
Summary: Francesca loves Tinsley like a brother. So when Tinsley starts acting different one day, she wants to know more.After Francesca pesters him a while, Tinsley comes to a realization of how oblivious he really is.





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished it :')

CC Tinsley was feeling ecstatic. He had a smile on his face as he walked quickly home.

The previous day, Tinsley had a particularly difficult case he was working on and hadn't slept in a while. That was until Ricky Goldsworth came and forced him to take care of himself. Tinsley ended up staying the night at Ricky's place.

In separate rooms of course.  
__________

Tinsley entered his house and locked the door behind him. Still smiling to himself. He couldn't bring it in himself to stop. And he really didn't want to anyways.

"What's got you in such a chipper mood?" A woman asked from the couch.  
Startled, Tinsley jumped then turned around quickly, "Oh, Francesca, hey."  
"The one and only," she grinned.  
"How do you keep breaking into my house anyways? It's kinda weird."  
She shrugged, "I have my ways."

Tinsley hung his trench coat on the coat rack and walked over to where Francesca was seated. He leaned back into the couch and smiled to himself again.

Francesca poked him in the side, "Hey, Tinsley, you didn't answer my question when you came in."  
"Huh?" He answered dumbly.  
"What's got you so happy? You keep smiling to yourself like a doofus."  
Tinsley laughed, "What, am I not allowed to be happy?"  
"You know that's not what I said!"  
"Yea," he grinned.  
"So are you going to answer the question?"  
Tinsley thought about it, "You know, since you want to know so badly, I don't think I will." He got up from the couch and started walking away.  
"Hey! Charles, get your butt back over here!"  
Tinsley called from the kitchen, "Nah."

Frustrated with the detective's sudden sassiness, Francesca got up from the couch and joined him in the kitchen. Tinsley was holding a teapot. He looked at it for a bit before reluctantly putting it down.

"I should really take his advice shouldn't I." He mumbled to himself.  
"Who's advice?" Fancesca asked.  
"Oh, uh, Ricky." Tinsley replied, "We're friends."

Saying that he and Ricky were friends still felt strange to him. But it was a good kind of strange that made him feel fuzzy inside. He unconsciously started smiling to himself again. Francesca noticed.

"Can't say I've heard of him." she smirked, trying to encourage him to tell her more.  
Tinsley raised an eyebrow at her, "Really? Well, I guess that makes sense."  
"Uh huh."  
"Well, he told me to cut down on my caffeine intake. Says he doesn't want me dying on him." He chuckled at the memory and ran a hand through his hair.  
"He sounds like a good guy."  
"You could say that." Tinsley picked up an apple from a bowl of his counter and started making his way back to the couch.  
Getting nowhere, she sighed, "Well, I should be heading out. I'll see you later, Charles." Francesca walked over to the door, waved to Tinsley, and left.

Tinsley sat on his couch and took a bite of his apple. His mind drifted back to Ricky and the previous day. He started smiling again, but he didn't care.  
__________

Tinsley entered his office later that day to see Francesca sitting on his desk holding a paper. He sighed and walked up to her.

"Why are you here Fran? Don't you have work or something?"  
She looked up at him and smiled, "I was just looking at this letter. I noticed it earlier but never asked who it was from."

Tinsley's eyes widened as he realized what she was talking about. He took the paper out of her hands and put it in a drawer in his desk.

"Was it from Ricky?" she asked as she slid off of the desk.  
Tinsley glanced at the floor, "Yea..."  
Francesca smiled wider, "That is too cute."  
He rolled his eyes and his face turned a light pink, "Just please don't go through my letters, they're personal."  
"Whatever you say Charles," she looked around a bit. "Your office is cleaner too," she looked at the detective and quirked an eyebrow.  
He sighed dramatically, "Yes! He cleaned it okay! Ricky refuses to let me live in my organized chaos." He crossed his arms, "Why do you care anyways?"

She sighed and looked up at him, "I care because you're my friend."  
Tinsley sat down in his chair quietly, “Fair point.”  
She smiled warmly, "I think it's great that you've met someone new," she smirked, "I just wanna know the guy who's won your affections so quickly without me noticing."  
He laughed and looked up at her, "Good luck catching him."  
"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"It took weeks of lettering each other before I saw him in person."  
"Really now?"  
Tinsley looked off to the side, "Well I don't blame him, early on we weren't, let's just say, on the best terms."  
"That's how all the best relationships start," she smiled, "We hated each other when we were kids, and look at us now! We're basically family."  
"You killed my bug collection when I was 12," Tinsley noted.  
"In sisterly love," she added, “The centipedes were creepy.”

They both laughed and reminisced about their childhood for a bit. Eventually though, Tinsley had to actually get to work. So Francesca left and promised to meet up after work.  
__________

As Tinsley left the building he ran into Francesca again.

"Wow. It's not like this is the third time we've seen each other today," he grinned.  
"Yup, definitely didn't plan this earlier," she joked.

He laughed and put his hands in his pockets, "Anyways, what wasit you wanted to talk about?"  
"You weren't at your house last night, I want to know where you were."  
Tinsley's face flushed a light pink, "I was spending time with a friend."  
"You mean Ricky?" she looked up at him with a knowing smile.  
"Yea."  
"And you spent the night at his place?" her grin widened.  
The detective was confused, "Well, yea. It was late and he wouldn't let me go out alone. I could've gotten murdered or something."  
"I believe you," she then chuckled to herself as they continued walking.  
Tinsley eyed her suspiciously, "What do you know that I don't?" he crossed his arms.  
"Nothing, just that you like Ricky."  
"Well, duh, we're friends, why wouldn't I like him?"

Francesca said nothing, she only smiled and continued walking. Tinsley followed her, still confused.  
__________

Tinsley closed his door behind him and sighed.

"So, you wanna tell me what you guys did?" Francesca turned to face the detective.  
"Fine."

Tinsley walked over to the couch and sat down, Francesca followed. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Well yesterday I was working on this difficult case. I hadn't slept in three days."  
Francesca nudged him with her elbow, "Charles you can't do that! You need sleep."  
He chuckled, "Ricky thought the same thing, dragged me by the wrist out of my office and to his place. He didn't even let me drink my tea."  
"I like this guy, he sounds smart. Unlike someone I know."  
Tinsley mocked offense, "Rude!"  
"I've got a point and you know it."  
"Anyways," he ignored her comment, "he dragged me to his place and told me to take a nap. He made biscuits when I woke up and we talked for a while. We ended up losing track of time while he taught me how to take better care of myself. And so I stayed the night. Simple as that."  
Francesca smiled sweetly, "How nice."  
Tinsley flushed, "Yea."

Suddenly his eyes lit up as he remembered something. He started grinning like an idiot, "Actually, I just remembered," he turned to face Francesca.  
"What?" she chuckled.  
"I found out Ricky really likes baking."  
"Really?"  
"He was teaching me how he bakes his biscuits, they're really good by the way," Tinsley noted.  
"I'm sure."  
"But then he got sidetracked and started rambling about how he got into baking and just baking in general," he laughed, "Fran, you should have been there. He was so-"  
"Cute?" she cut him off, smiling widely.  
Tinsley turned bright red, "I- yea." He looked away, an awkward smile on his face.

His eyes widened as he fully processed what he was saying. Tinsley turned back to Francesca with a bewildered expression.

"What is it?" she asked simply, quirking an eyebrow.  
"Fran, I think I've fallen for him."  
"Think?" Francesca laughed, "Charles, I could tell you liked him that way the second you started talking about him."  
"What?"  
"You had this sort of star-struck expression on your face. It was pretty funny really."  
Tinsley put his head in his hands in embarrassment, "I'm that obvious?"  
Francesca chuckled, "No, I'm just more observant than most people."  
"You're also more open-minded than most people," he took his head out of his hands and smiled at her.  
"When you work with the mafia you learn not to judge people," she shrugged.  
He squinted at her, "Sure."

They both burst out into laughter.

When Tinsley finally calmed down enough to breathe properly, he slunk down in his seat and smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without your support," he chuckled.  
"You'd probably die in some idiotic way," she joked.  
"Normally I would argue with that statement."  
"That's because you know I'm right."  
Tinsley laughed and stood up, "You know what, how about we change the topic and make biscuits. I want to see if I can do it without Ricky's help this time."  
"Sounds like a plan. Then you can impress him with your new baking skills."  
"Please stop."  
"No, I don't think I will,” Francesca smiled and followed Tinsley to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what you'd like to see happen in this series :)


End file.
